starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Fox
Bio Commander Fox (CC-1010) was an Elite Clone Officer who served under the Coruscant Elite Guard unit under the Republic Security organization throughout the Clone Wars. History Commander Fox was one of the first Clone Officers to be trained for security purposes; serving as a military police officer commander (and/or as a shock trooper for diplomats and other government officials) and for "keeping the peace" throughout the city streets of Coruscant. He began as a guard on Kamino, but was eventually promoted to becoming a leader for the Coruscant Elite Guard (or simply Coruscant Guard) due to his dedicated service and loyalty to the Republic. Although Fox rarely saw any action, he often was involved in numerous major incidents which revolved around prison riots, captial building attacks, and even large crime deals which often occurred throughout the streets of the Coruscant underworld. Though, towards the end of the Clone Wars, he was involved in numerous conflicts which would soon change the face of the Republic; such as the arrest of Jedi Padawan Ahoska Tano and his execution of ARC Trooper Fives, both of whom were actually innocent of the crimes they had been accused of. Personality Commander Fox was somewhat strict and very well disciplined: he never allowed his fellow enlisted unit members (Shock Troopers) to slack off while on the job. Though later-on within the Clone Wars, he began to developed a much more corrupt personality and assumed that obvious (yet false) information was always accurate when issued a given order (such as the conflicts regarding Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano and ARC Trooper Fives). Appearance Commander Fox's Phase 1 armor consists of a visor improver, rangelight, and comlink antenna located on his helmet, as well as having a kama with blaster pistol holsters located around his legs and attached to the belt waistline. His Phase 2 armor has the same equipment, yet basically has the inverted Phase 2 Shock Trooper markings of the Coruscant Elite Guard Clone Troopers. (His markings are very similar to Thire's Imperial Shock Trooper markings.) He has never been seen with his helmet removed. Trivia/Facts Although his name has never been mentioned during all of his on-screen appearances until the Clone Wars Season 5 episode titled: "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" (let alone never being seen with his helmet removed), Commander Fox has had a significant amount of supporting roles throughout the Clone Wars series. Commander Fox's character models are actually kitbashed and reskinned from Captain Rex and Commander Cody's character models. (With the exception of Fox's helmets being reskins of Cody's, and both lower bodies being from Rex.) Fox's name was first revealed when a novel based on his debut appearance in the Clone Wars film was released, where he even introduced himself. Fox's Phase 2 armor was first revealed in a January 2012 issue of Star Wars Insider. His Phase 2 armor appearance wasn't confirmed until Hasbro released a figure revealing the unknown Clone Officer briefly shown during the Clone Wars Season 4 episode "Deception". Fox's character model (with the exception of Commander Cody's) was used for Commander Thorn's and two unnamed Clone Officers during Season 6 of the Clone Wars series. LEGO originally named Commander Fox as "Captain Fox", and Captain Rex as "Commander Rex". This is known as a simple mistake. Commander Fox's Phase 2 promotional image was used as part of the Season 5 finale arc's webpage design on Star Wars.com. Hasbro's Commander Fox Phase 1 figure was released as a Target Exclusive to US stores and was distributed to other Target affiliates during the Clone Wars film and series' debut in 2008. Commander Fox's Phase 2 character model for the Clone Wars series actually served as a template for Commander Doom and Commander Thorn (though, the upper torso and arms were loosely inherited from Cody's Phase 2 model). Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars film (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Hostage Crisis" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Hunt for Ziro" (Appears In Flashbacks) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Heroes On Both Sides" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Deception" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" (First named on-screen) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Orders" Star Wars: The Clone Wars: "Outfoxed" junior novel (First Named) Gallery Commander Fox in Phase 2 Armor.png|Commander Fox's Phase 2 armor debut as seen in Star Wars Insider. Commander Fox figure.jpeg|An example of the 2012 Clone Wars Phase 2 Commander Fox figure. Commander Fox figure 2.jpg|An example of the 2008 Clone Wars Phase 1 Commander Fox figure. LEGO 2008 Spider Droid Set.jpg|An example of the 2008 LEGO Spider Droid (or Spider Walker) Clone Wars set which Commander Fox (often mislabeled "Captain Fox") was released. LEGO Commander Fox.png|LEGO Commander Fox minifigure (which was often depicted with having a rangefinder.) Phase 2 Commander Fox.png|Commander Fox as seen in "Deception". Category:Clone Officers Category:Elite Clone Officer Category:Coruscant Security Category:Shock Trooper Category:Clone Commander